Blood Moon
by TheSnackPack
Summary: His legacy started in the 19th century. He was turned into a vampire. She was the princess of the Trolls who thought everyone was unique in a good way, even him. When these two crosses paths, legends didn't seem to exist anymore. Vampires? Werewolves? Witches? What else? Branch and Poppy nonetheless discovered something far beyond anyone's expectations. [Eventually Broppy.]
1. Prologue

**-A/N-**

 **This story has been inspired by The Vampire Diaries and will take on some legends and supernatural beings from it. However the plot is totally fan-made by me. Some scenes make take on from the show but not exactly. This story is rated T for blood, action and upsetting scenes.**

 **~ Description ~**

[A Trolls/Broppy fanfic. Inspired by The Vampire Diaries.]

'Being troll is given. Keeping trollanity is a choice. Choose wisely for both lead to certain death death death!'

His legacy started in the 19th century. I mean what do you expect? He was turned into a vampire. They don't exactly die unless staked in the heart or burned by fire. Well Branch wished that he died then and there. He did in fact but unfortunately he woke up as a vampire sometime later. Feeling hungry for blood. Troll blood.

She was just a normal troll. Except for the fact that she was the Princess of the Trolls and soon to be Queen. All these duties to her people really made her think that everyone is unique. And she found him quite unique too. Poppy was absolutely fascinated by him. His mysteriousness, his electric blue eyes which seemed to stare down deep within her soul. Yes, Branch was just.. different. At least she thought so.

When these two crosses paths, legends didn't seem to exist anymore. Vampires? Werewolves? Witches? What else? These two trolls nonetheless discovered something far beyond anyone's expectations. A hidden secret. The original vampires and werewolves curse given by witches.

Everything turned real and Poppy discovered the world wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows.

All thanks to Branch.

 **~ Prologue ~**

 **Third Person's POV**

 ** _"Ours wasn't any normal Trolley tale. Everyone always ends theirs with a happy ending somehow or the other, keeping the story always upbeat. But this? Oh no no you've mistaken me."_**

 ** _"I may be Poppy, the Princess of the Trolls and the happiest one alive yet. But I had to achieve that. Through friendship, love, betrayal, misunderstandings and much more. This is our story. Not a simple one that's for sure."_**

 ** _"It all started in late July for me. Sometimes I wish it shouldn't have happened and sometimes I wish it should. I just wanted to live a normal life. What's normal again? I don't even know."_**

 **Sometime in the 19th century,**

Leaves on tree branches rustled as the wind blew against them moving them in one direction or the other. It was night time and surprisingly it wasn't really cold like it always is in the Misty meadows, a place near the supposedly Troll Village where creatures who love to sing, hug and dance live. And obviously they're called the Trolls. I mean what else would they be called.

It so happened, on this foggy and mysterious night, two trolls were riding a carriage pulled by puffaloes home.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Sapphire? Like I don't even know anymore!" A red troll said, sighing as she laid back down against her seat.

"Hey it's foggy here. Can't.. can't see anything!" The other troll responded, squinting her eyes as through see through the caterbus and through the fog.

"Well I want to get home quickly! Mother and Father ought to be waiting for us. I told you we shouldn't have gone to that unauthorized place anyways! I admit that Sunshine Village is also a really nice place for Trolls to live but there is no place like home. No place like Troll Village!" The red troll said, huffing.

"Thank you for the speech Ruby but I'm clearly not interested. In fact I heard it from one ear and sought it out from another." Sapphire admitted, rolling her eyes as she turned the wheel of the caterbus to the left in order to go in that direction.

"Ugh!" Ruby crosses her arms pouting.

Suddenly, the fog cleared away and the two trolls could see a troll standing some meters in front of their carriage. He was a grey troll with black hair. At least that's what he looked like from afar to them.

"Oh my holy Troll Tree, Sapphire stop the carriage!" Ruby shouted, fumbling with her seat belt.

Sapphire pressed the brakes as hard as she could in order to not accidentally run over the grey troll.

The grey troll looked at the caterbus with his electric blue eyes. They looked so cold that they probably would've given anyone frostbite.

"Help me.. please.." He begged looking at Sapphire and Ruby through the carriage. The two trolls looked at each other. Now they really wanted to help him but it was kinda creepy that he was alone out here in Misty Meadows especially during the night.

What made them a bit curious was why the troll was grey. Everyone knew a troll was grey only if like they gave up someway or another and became real sad. But since Trolls helped each other, Sapphire stepped out of the carriage, walking towards the grey troll.

"Uh how can we help you?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm hurt." He mumbled.

"Come closer."

Ruby rolled her eyes in the carriage once more and just closed her eyes after that while Sapphire tended to the grey troll's needs and apparently helped him.

The red troll didn't notice when she fell asleep.

-X-

"Huh? What? Where?" Ruby mumbled, opening her eyes as she looked around. She was still in the carriage and Sapphire wasn't there.

"Sapphire? I think I fell asleep for a long time now. Where are you?!"

Ruby groaned after getting no response as she made her way out of the carriage.

The puffaloes pulling the carriage had mysteriously disappeared.

"What in the name of trolls?" Ruby wondered, feeling a wave of fear overcome her. Something was quite not right.

"Sapphire! Sapphire I'm serious where are you my sister?"

"Oh she's sleeping." Ruby heard a voice say and she shrieked and turned around.

The grey troll. He was eyeing her with his cold blue eyes that seemed like they held no life.

"Uhh but we're supposed to go home. Where did she randomly fall asleep." Ruby asked, apparently not taking the hint.

"Oh she's not coming back." The grey troll hissed, revealing two fangs in place of two teeth which made Ruby widen her eyes.

"I just wanted a happy story like everyone else. Why did I get a tragic one? I feel nothing anymore. Absolutely nothing except this feeling that I have to.."

The grey troll paused glaring at Ruby who gulped.

"And you're about to sleep too." He growled.

The grey troll's eyes turned blood red before turning black beneath the full moon.

Ruby screamed before seeing the inevitable happen. Then everything turned black.


	2. Chp1 - A Fresh Start

**~ Chapter 1 - A Fresh Start ~**

 **Poppy's POV.**

Being a Princess isn't so easy. I admit it's better than having royalty rules like in medieval times but still sometimes I wish people treat me for who I am truly. Poppy and not the Princess of the Trolls.

I have decided. Today I will smile and today I'll act like good old Poppy again. The happiest troll alive! And when people ask the same old question "how are you", I'll take a deep breath and answer confidently. I'll start fresh even if I don't feel like it.

But it's okay! Everyone's happy and that's all that matters. Well.. not everyone but I'll just get into that later.

"And tomorrow, we all will celebrate our over a century anniversary of being free from the Bergens clutches at last after being captured by them so many times between so many centuries. Tomorrow we will celebrate of being free and not in the hands of Bergens who like to eat us trolls. Tomorrow I'll throw for you all the biggest, most craziest party ever! And of course I was helped by my father King Peppy." I gave out a speech, sharing a grateful look with Dad who smiled.

"YOLO!" I heard Smidge shout below the mushroom, me and Dad were standing on. Classic Smidge, one of my best friends and my right hand troll. All the Trolls cheered.

Of course this called for a party. Squee! Great idea in the first place Poppy!

After I had given out all the invites except for one, my group of friends called the Snack Pack came up to me. Including Smidge of course.

"How are you holding up?" DJ Suki said softly giving me a sympathetic look as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

Suki and me have been best friends since I don't even remember. We did everything together including making the same friends, going to the same parties. She was one of the only trolls who respected me for being Poppy. Then there were the twins Satin and Chenille who were conjoined by their hair. Fashionistas both of them. They got along fine except for their few quarrels. Well a lot actually.

Cooper's the goofball of the group. He's really silly. Guy Diamond's the sparkling glitter sensation who'd glitter poof you in no time. Biggie has the biggest heart and he's the most sweetest troll I've ever met. He also has a pet glowworm called Mr.Dinkles. Then there is Smidge of course. Small troll but the strongest of them all.

And then there's "him." The others probably won't consider him in the group but I do. After all no troll left behind.

"I'm doing fine I guess. It's been two months. As future Queen of the Trolls, I think everyone would appreciate if I just move on." I mumble, rubbing my arm.

The Snack Pack share a concerned look. I don't blame them. I know that they're only looking out for me because I'm their friend but sometimes I feel like people should stop asking me the same question again and again.

I'm not fine. I mean, I don't know. My mom died sometime ago and I don't know what to feel. But I know she'll want me to be happy. And that she'll want me to live life to the fullest. So I'll definitely do that. For her if not for myself.

"Oh Poppy no one is forcing you to move on so easily. You've gone through a terrible loss. We just want to say that we'll be there for you in all of your darkest hours for support." Biggie said giving me a huge smile. That made me feel better immediately.

I smiled, "Thanks guys. You all are the best."

Then we all hugged. There's no other feeling than being engulfed in a hug filled with love. Hugs heal with what life deals is what I believe. Hugs speak a thousand words too. And mhm they feel so good.

"So guys," I say after we all parted from our hug, "there is still one troll remaining to whom I have to give an invitation."

"Let us guess." Chenille said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Branch." Satin answered for her.

"Are you really going to invite that party pooper?" Cooper frowned, tilting his head.

"Guys give him one chance. I admit he is grumpy and that he doesn't really open up and join us in any activity but maybe he'll come to this party. He has to!" I pleaded to the group.

"2 years Poppy. You couldn't convince him for 2 whole years when he moved into this village." Guy Diamond.

"Who says we'll be able to convince him now?"

"I do." I stated firmly.

"I believe that every troll can be happy and I don't care if he is grey. I'm going to give him his invite."

"There have been rumors that he's a serial killer." Biggie but his nails nervously.

"You're seriously going to believe that?" I asked.

"Wouldn't he have killed someone by now?"

Biggie shrugged.

"Anyways I'm definitely going to give him an invite. In fact I'm going to do drag him to the party this time if I have to absolutely!" I made a decision.

"Good luck with that. I'm going to sell off my freshly made Glitterade juice." Smidge shrugged as GD rolled his eyes.

I like to call Guy Diamond 'GD' for short. Suits him. Smidge and him have been rivals for selling that juice since a long time ago. Personally, I like Smidge's more but I'd definitely not admit that. Hey, as long as the two are happy in what they are doing.

-X-

I finally reached Branch's bunker. Yes, he lives underground beneath this huge rock. Says that he needs to be careful and cautious from the Bergens, our apparent enemies. No matter how many times I convince him they're not going to ever capture us, he won't believe me. Hm, it's not like I'm going to give up convincing you that Branch!

"Go away." He growled when I knocked on his bunker.

"Open up. I need to give you something." I said, knocking even more. He finally opened it and pulled me into his bunker, tapping his foot on the ground.

Yes! I finally got in! Score 1 for Poppy hehe.

"State your purpose of disturbing me and then leave." He emphasized on the last word.

"Well you are invited to the biggest and most craziest party ever!" I shot him a beaming smile, hoping he'd say yes of tagging along with me tomorrow.

But all I got was an eye roll.

"N-O spells no." He told me.

"Now get out."

Rude much? Hm, lets see how he can stand up to my stubbornness.

"As your Princess, I order you to come to this party." I smirked.

"What?! You can't do that. Seriously Poppy, I don't want to come to your party! That's it!"

I studied him. He has grey skin and black hair. But that was only because he was sad. He won't ever tell me why though. When a troll is really sad they lose their true colors. I wonder what his true colors would be. Probably blue because that's his eye color. Mysterious.

"Earth to Poppy?" He waves a hand in front of me as I snapped back to reality. Where was I? Oh right, I was in Branch's bunker trying to get him to come to my party.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 6 then?" I asked.

"If I say yes, would you leave me alone for once?" He muttered.

I literally almost squealed there but only on the inside because that would've freaked Branch out.

I hugged him, out of pure joy.

"Can't breathe.." He groaned.

"Oops sorry." I giggled, letting him go while he said, "Whatever."

"See you there then!" I exclaimed, handing him the invite as I got out of there.

Branch only blinked as I waved him goodbye, skipping out of the Troll forest to go back to the village.

-X-

I love keeping a diary. It just basically helps me note down my thoughts and it helps me cope up with my mom's death. She gave me this diary after all. I do miss her. So I decided to go visit her.

"Hey mom." I said, giving a small smile as I sat down beside her grave.

"I hope you're doing well in the afterlife. And I hope that I have made you proud in every way. I can't reverse what happened with you but as the current Princess and future Queen I'll ensure the safety near the Rainbow bridge so that an accident like this never ever happens again."

I sighed, taking my diary out of my hair as I began to write. The pen in my hand's ink flowed smoothly with every word I wrote. It was like I was writing to my mom.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Things have been better than yesterday. I am actually starting to feel that my world could be cupcakes and rainbows again. I started to sing a lot again along with dancing and his of course! Maybe it's time that I finally move-_

 **CRASH***

I gasped, sitting up straight. What was that noise?! Who else would be here with me in the graveyard?! I got up, looking at my left and then my right. None of the Trolls really come to the graveyard. They accept the fact that their loved one has left them. I'm but if an exception.

Suddenly, I heard chirping as I turned around. There was a small black glowbug who was sitting on a grave. I had never seen a black glowbug before. It was sitting on my mom's stone.

I slightly opened my mouth in surprise before it flew away. The next grave it was sitting on before was of Reed Timberlake.

Timberlake hmm. Why does that name sound familiar?

Then a certain grey troll appeared in my mind.

Along with a strange feeling that someone was spying on me.

-X-

"Poppy! Poppy! There you are!" Smidge came running down to me once I reached my pod. She looked worried and a bit.. scared for some reason.

"Smidge? Is something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I secretly hoped Smidge wouldn't ask where I was earlier. I don't want everyone to know that I still find it hard to move on.

"It's.. two trolls named Glint and Sugar. Our police chief, Sheriff Shine says it's an animal attack. Well she asked Dr.Plum and that's what the reports said at least."

"Smidge. What does that mean now?" I asked, hoping to get some sensible answers.

"Poppy, Glint and Sugar are dead. They were murdered last night in Misty Meadows." Smidge gulped.

And that's when I knew that this fresh start of mine was starting to go downhill.

 **-A/N-**

 **Oof.**

 **What did I do? And this might not be like Poppy's exact personality from the movie or from the TV series but I wrote according to how her personality would be if she lost someone dear to her.**

 **Like I didn't want to make her grey, I wanted to show that she accepted her mother's death bravely.**

 **Hope this isn't boring at least because things are going to start to get interesting soon.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chp2 - Behind The Curtains

**~ Chapter 2 - Behind the Curtains ~**

 **Branch's POV.**

How they describe us in books and movies is a disgrace. I mean Dracula from Hotel Transylvania was a total idiot. He didn't drink blood. Well troll blood is one thing but not even animal blood! Only got affected by the sun that's all compared to real life.

It would have been cool if I could turn into a bat like he did though. Ugh, just sometime ago did Poppy come along being all Ms. Party Princess in my face to invite me to her Poppy. The funny thing was she ordered me to and you shouldn't really order a vampire around. Especially after knowing what they could do.

I'm not saying I am one. Or am I?

"So you were going to another university all this time Mr.Timberlake?" The principal of Trollsville University, asked me.

"Yeah. The one in Sunshine Village." I said. Who cares if I lie after all?

"But there are no records of you ever being in a university or even a high school." She said sternly.

Wow, trolls have gotten a lot smarter these days.

I compelled her. It was my only choice. You see being compelled basically means being mind controlled. You can make a person do anything after compelling them like making them dance or making them jump off a building. Normally I don't like doing this stuff. Makes me feel.. less like a troll after all.

"Welcome to Trollsville University Mr.Timberlake." The principal smiled, forgetting everything about my records. I smiled back. The only difference was I faked it. Who cares about smiles anyways?

-X-

History. It had always been my favorite for some reason. There are many things I've have been fascinated with. Like the Troll-Bergen War. Yeah, it actually happened. Like the Bergens should've won easily because of their size but surprisingly the Trolls one but that's because they lied.

They-

"Hi Branch!" Poppy said.

"It's great to know that we have the same class course!"

Oh great. Her again? Pssh.

"Hey." I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"And uh, yeah I guess."

Poppy must've noticed this because she didn't come any closer. She didn't look quite happy for some reason. But I decided not to ask her why. Why would I anyways?

"Good morning class!" Our professor exclaimed, as I found my way to class. Universities are really huge like labyrinths who's ways you'll get often confused with. But such complex structures only bring forth Trolls hundreds of years. Poppy is in my class too. I caught her looking at me once but then she looked away.

Does she know about me? Does she know that I'm a-

"Class, can anyone tell me when the Troll-Bergen War happened exactly after of which we all escaped only to be captured by Bergens later?" The professor, a purple glitter troll named Glisten asked.

"1875." I answered. Everyone looked at me. It felt strange to me because it's been a long while since I was the center of attention. Emphasis on the long while though.

"Correct. Miraculously, the Trolls won this war. The Bergens may be huge in size but we proved to be huge in intelligence resulting in our victory." Professor Glisten smiled.

If only he knew what has exactly happened.

"But sir, 20 Trolls were killed in a fire that started within the Troll Library that even exists today. I wouldn't really call this a victory. More like a defeat for all those lost lives." I said. Once again everyone looked at me. I guess I could get used to not being the outcast always even though deep down I always will be.

"Oh yes Mr.. what was your name again?" Professor Glisten asked.

"Branch, sir. Branch Timberlake."

"Well Branch you surely seem to know your facts. Mind telling us a bit more, that is if you know more about the Troll-Bergen War."

"Well first off it wasn't an ordinary war with a happy ending of all sorts. Peace didn't just approach from both sides. They were hunted down. Innocents were." I muttered, pitifully.

"And 20 died like I said before. Trapped in one section of the Troll Library where the flame engulfed them whole, leaving behind only memories that were scattered too."

Professor Glisten nodded.

"Ah nicely said. Well done. Now the bell will ring in a few minutes so all of you are dismissed."

I looked at the clock on the wall and got up from my seat.

"Branch right?" A red troll with orange hair wearing headphones came up to me.

"That's me." I said half-heartedly.

"How come we've never had a real conversation? You have lived in this village for 2 years! I mean Poppy told me and the rest of our gang about you. She talks about you a lot." She said to me.

I just shrugged like "whatever."

I wouldn't really like to say that I liked the fact that Poppy told about me. Nope!

"I haven't lived in this village for 2 years. I just used to drop by. I have spent my time traveling mostly." I admitted. She just nodded, as if ignoring what I just said.

"BTW, I'm Suki. DJ Suki. Poppy's best friend. And your average music fanatic." Suki grinned.

I just grunted, not caring about what DJ here had to say.

"That's it? No nice to meet you or anything?" She frowned.

"No. And goodbye." I stated, leaving but today's luck wasn't any good for me because I bumped into Poppy.

She looked tired. And scared. Just like yesterday when I was spying on her while she was apparently in the graveyard. No not stalking her, there is a difference. I wouldn't ever admit that her visiting her mom was a bit.. touching.

"Hey there once more Branch!" Poppy smiled.

"I didn't know you were in Trollsville University!"

"Apparently I wasn't until today. I used to go to the one in the next village." I said emotionlessly.

"But this one's nearer than that. And literally almost everyone goes to this one instead of the one in Sunshine Village so.. why didn't you before?"

I glared at her practically scowling a bit, "You ask too many questions."

"Wait Branch!" She called as I turned away from her.

"Are you really coming to the party tonight?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice." I said which was true. She basically ordered me.

"I-I just realized that I shouldn't force you to come so it's okay if you don't." She said, sounding a bit sad.

But why do I care? I don't care.

"Just be careful though."

"Hm?" I looked up at her.

She came closer to me, "Two Trolls got attacked yesterday and got killed. Reports say it was an animal attack. There is something out there that's behind those deaths. Don't tell anyone I told you this because I don't want to cause much panic. I know you care a lot about safety and I trust you so I told you this.

The fact that she trusts me did not bother me. Something else did. Sweat trickled doing my forehead.

"O-okay." I stuttered hoping she wouldn't notice that.

"I uh need to go."

I raced down the corridor outside campus. It's happened again. For the once time since 100 years.

"Sorry." I said bumping to a silver glitter troll while on my way home. I'm pretty sure that's one of the Trolls Poppy hangs out with.

He blinked at me but then walked away.

I just needed to get home to my bunker. And stay there probably until these attacks ended. Fear had overcome me. I couldn't risk getting exposed. With nothing to do, I decided to write in my journal.

I lost control today. I could've accidentally revealed the truth about the Troll-Bergen war and risk revealing who I truly am.

I'm not behind these attacks. It's been 100 years. I don't hunt down trolls anymore. Someone else must be behind this and I may know who. I haven't seen him in a long long time but there's no denying that he isn't back in town. I just need to confirm and see it for myself. And that's what I'm going to do. I can't sit here in my bunker and do nothing. I need to be strong. I need to find out the truth.

I heard something outside the bunker. Due to my really good hearing skills, I could hear from absolutely three-four rooms away. I heard a specific glowbug squeaking. It was a black one. Those are really rare. From what I was hearing, it was sitting on a tree right in front of my bunker.

I gulped, I knew who's supposed symbol that was. I was about to go outside when I heard a noise.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't drink Troll blood anymore!" I heard a voice yell.

"I didn't do it." I firmly said. All these accusations made me feel really bad about myself.

"Uncle Branch, I know you. You are known as the Ripper because you always tear your Troll victims after drinking a lot of blood from them. This is you!" A light green troll with dark blue hair appeared there.

Keith and his different ways of describing someone like me. Apparently I'm a Ripper because I always make a huge mess of what I do. Thankfully though I have managed to control this in the past few years.

"Keith, I'm telling the truth. This wasn't me. I've survived on animal blood long enough to forget the taste of Troll blood." I said. Over the years, I had improved trying to become more like a troll and not like a monster. It was working. Slowly yet steadily.

"You did a mistake of coming back here Uncle Branch." Keith shook his head.

"I came back to Troll Village 2 years ago." I rolled my eyes.

"But now you are participating in all activities. I heard you talk to Princess Poppy about going to the party and then today you enrolled in the Trollsville University too."

I looked at 13 year old Keith. I couldn't blame him. I was a mistake after all now. There was nothing I could do about it. Most Trolls thought Keith was my actual nephew rather than my great great nephew something. Eh, time doesn't really fly fast when you're someone like me.

"I wanted to come back. It's my home after all. Besides you need a guardian to take care of you." I smirked as Keith groaned.

"Well I can't tell you to leave 'cause I kinda am just getting to know you and to keep your secret like my parents and grandparents and great grandparents did." Keith mumbled.

"You've come back to this village since two years but you never really talked to me when dad was alive."

"Good." I said, looking at a certain picture.

"Also how did you know about the deaths?" I asked him.

"I have my ways of finding out." He grinned.

"You sly troll." I shook my head while Keith whistled innocently.

"It's cool how I know about what happens behind the curtains." Keith said, metaphorically.

"I'm kinda thrilled by all this. And I can make up cool stories and story-tell because of my huge imagination!"

"But you must not tell anyone." I said still focusing on the picture.

"What are you looking at?" Keith peeked over.

"That looks like a really old photo of Princess Poppy."

I didn't respond. I just kept staring at the pic then traced my fingers over it.

"You like her?" Keith smirked.

"No! And that's not Poppy. That's Cinnamon Rosewood." I muttered, turning a bit red as I then coughed. "I don't uh.. like Poppy."

"But she looks exactly like Poppy." Keith said.

"That's a story for later." I said, for I did not want to relive those days of my original lifespan and of her.

I definitely didn't want to relive the days in which I became a vampire.

 **-A/N-**

 **Happy Broppy Day guys! :D**

 **I decided to update on this special day! 21st night of September XD**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. I relate to Branch more so I can easily write chapters concerning him.**

 **I decided to quickly introduce the fact that he was a vampire. And I made Keith related to him 'cause why not?**

 **Branch is actually Keith's great great something but Keith just calls him Uncle so no one suspects anything :P**

 **Who do y'all think is behind the mystery animal attacks? Are those really by animals? Is Branch lying? Or is it someone completely different?**

 **Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chp3 - Hello Darkness

**WildChicken10567 - Well actually Keith is Branch's great great nephew something but of course no one knows that XD.** **They all think Branch is his uncle. Keith's mom died when he was a baby in this story and his dad died shortly after Branch came back in the Troll Village 2 years ago. There is a backstory** **behind that which will be mentioned shortly. So Branch isn't actually Keith's dad but yes he thinks Keith is his responsibility now and he blames himself that he did nothing to prevent Keith's dad's death. And as for Branch having a mate before he started liking Poppy? Maybe. You'll see ;)**

 **~ Chapter 3 - Hello Darkness ~**

 **Third Person's POV**

Word spread. Two trolls had been murdered by an animal. Officer Shine, head of the Trolls police department decided to step in with Dr.Plum, the royal head doctor. Trolls panicked of course since they have a long history of panicking. But later they surprisingly accepted what happened and decided to make precautions.

Branch decided to take control! He tried to give out ideas on how everyone could protect the village. Poppy liked those ideas. They seemed like they could actually work but the rest of the village was unsure. Branch always seemed to panic about Bergens eating them and all even though no one had seen one for over a century.

Poor Branch. Poppy wished everyone could agree and take his ideas into consideration. But for now she had to focus, on the upcoming huge party! It was going to be fun! Lit! And simply amazing.

Everything was supposed to be perfect and it truly was but Poppy couldn't have a feeling that something was missing. Suki and Smidge has volunteered to stay with her to hang the preparations some hours before the party started that night. Poppy wondered what could be missing.

"Confetti!" She gasped, remembering to smile as she then bumped into a red glitter troll with purple hair.

"Oof I'm sorry-" Poppy started to say but the glanced at the Troll in front of her. "Oh my troll! Archer! Long time no see!"

The red glitter troll, Archer just walked past Poppy like nothing happened. He ignored her. "I thought everything was okay now between us." Poppy whispered, frowning.

"Dang girl." Suki went to Poppy and remarked watching Archer talk with Guy Diamond who was certainly not interested but managed to plaster a smile on his face as Archer told him how he was his biggest fan and stuff.

"He hates me." Poppy shrugged, sighing a bit.

"I only rejected him last week 'cause I don't like him the way he does. I don't like anyone that way. I mean I do love everyone but platonically!"

"Hey it ain't your fault. You don't like him. He'll get over it in a while. I mean Archer's not the best looking troll but he sure is cute!" Suki said as Poppy looked her with a look like what in the Troll Tree.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Poppy! Omg we love these preparations you did along with Smidge and Suki right here." Satin exclaimed as she and Chenille walked over.

"You feeling any better?" Chenille asked.

"Yeah. I mean, parties always seem to cheer me up right?" Poppy faked a grin, hoping no one will suspect anything.

Suki plastered an uneasy smile on her face after seeing Poppy do it too. The pink troll knew that her DJ friend noticed how she was feeling. Satin and Chenille however didn't and went on their own way after giving Poppy a short hug.

"You know Poppy, you don't always have to answer them. I mean.. you know." Suki said, playing with her fingers while trying to pick out good songs for the party tonight.

"I know. But I also don't want anyone to worry." Poppy smiled, genuinely this time.

"Oh my gah you two are here?" Smidge appeared out of nowhere, surprising me. "I was trying to find you! And Poppy, the glitter troll who was or is crushing on you is here and boy he is creeping me out-"

"Yeah I know hehe." Poppy said, feeling a strange feeling. Like something unexpected was going to happen. She turned and saw someone wearing a hoodie that covered his face walk towards the main part of the village while everyone of the Trolls were at the side discussing things about the party. Immediately, Poppy narrowed her eyes feeling suspicious. This wasn't even a hoodie party!

"Suki and Smidge, I forgot some confetti in my pod. I'll go quickly and get it okay?" Poppy said which was half true. She did want Confetti but her curiosity indicated to find out first who was that hooded troll.

"Okie dokie!" Cooper popped his head out of the bush making Suki facepalm and Smidge say, "Oh my gah!"

-X-

Poppy followed the hooded figure cautiously. She tried not to be as clumsy as she was at times. The hooded figure stopped in front of the Troll forest known as Troll Grove. Poppy wondered what he/she could be doing here. It was the evening now. Trolls never go in the forest during the evening and night. And it was certain no one would go to the Troll Grove now because of the apparent animal attacks.

"Who could it be?" She asked herself, but didn't exactly get an answer. Who knows who it could be?

Poppy hid behind a bush spying on the figure.

The cloaked figure just stood there and Poppy blinked. The cloaked figure was about to take their hood when someone kept a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

Poppy felt chills running down her back as she almost screamed, only for her mouth to be covered by a hand. A grey hand as she noticed. Her heartbeat stopped racing and became steady again. Branch appeared in front of her.

"Poppy what in the world are you doing out here at night?" He asked, being all panicky as he uncovered her mouth.

"Have you not heard about the animal attacks? And how could you not known since you told me about them yourself!"

Poppy looked around in front of the bush. The hooded figure was gone! She sighed, disappointed.

"Branch I-"Poppy said but the abruptly stopped. Could she trust Branch with what she had on her mind? He obviously didn't trust her since he never told her anything about himself and always seemed to push her away. But here he was, standing in front of her completely panicked and seemingly worried. For her. He was probably worried for her.

So she decided to trust him. A safe feeling arose within Poppy.

"I saw someone." She blurted out.

"Right in front of this bush. A hooded troll! They seemed really suspicious to me."

"Since when did the Princess started suspecting her own people? Have you no faith in us?" Branch crossed his arms.

Poppy noticed him including himself in the Trolls which was good but at the same time she didn't know how to respond to Branch's question.

"I-I.. of course I do! I just.. I don't know! Maybe the hooded troll needs help! Maybe they're searching for something! I could help them you know." Poppy said looking at the ground.

Branch kicked a rock on the ground.

"I'll check out whoever that was for you."

"Really?" Poppy grinned.

He cleared his throat, "You should head back to the party though. It's not safe here."

"But what about you?" The pink troll tilted her head.

"Me? Pssh!" Branch smirked.

"I'm a survivalist. I'm built for these things!"

"Hm." Poppy hummed.

"Very well then. Take care!"

"You too." Branch mumbled out.

"And if you do find the troll, tell me about that ASAP! I'm your "Princess" after all." Poppy reluctantly smiled as the grey troll rolled his eyes while she skipped away to her pod to get confetti for the party.

Branch on the other hand cautiously came out from behind the bush. He suspended a certain someone to be behind this. Someone who he hadn't seen in decades but if his suspicion was true then all hell was going to break lose. His ears then picked up something. A noise from like a mile away headed towards his bunker.

 _'Keith.'_ Branch thought as he raced towards the bunker and reached there in a second.

Surprisingly, vampires had the ability of super speed. Not so bad huh?

"Keith are you okay?!" Branch practically yelled, entering the bunker as he scanned it in search of the young light green troll.

"Are you hurt?"

"Calm down Uncle! What's wrong?" Keith asked laughing. "You look like you've seen a ghost... wait have you?!"

Branch didn't know what to tell him.

"Oh my troll you actually have!" Keith plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Can't believe it. I may be the greatest storyteller but you've got to tell me this story! And like literally I absolutely need to know it!"

"Well you see the pink "annoying" princess decided to go out to the forest only because she claimed to have seen someone out there! I of course had to save her from being the victim of an... animal attack." Branch muttered the last thing.

"Why would you save her though?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You yourself said she was annoying."

Well that was certainly true. Why would Branch save her? Maybe because the village would be totally devastated if something happened to their princess? Or maybe because Branch thought there was something else behind her stubborn, annoying self?

"The village needs their princess. Even though this place has a lot of darkness to it, it's still my home. And I would hate to see the villagers... upset." He spat out the last word.

"No wonder Mom and Dad said you were different from the other vampires. You clearly haven't forgotten your Troll self." Keith grinned.

"Yeah well let's not make a big deal out of it." Branch coughed.

"You don't even drink Troll blood! I thought vampires definitely needed that to survive." Keith said. "You're probably the first one to drink blood from small critters'"

Branch suddenly smirked as his eyes glowed red, "Do you want me to drink Troll blood?"

Keith gulped, "Uh no thanks! I guess we're good."

Branch chuckled a bit. Until he and Keith heard a loud sound resembling someone knocking on the door.

"What the-" Keith started to say as Branch placed a finger on his lip.

"Shh! We need to find out where that noise came from. Cautiously follow me and make no sound."

Keith nodded slightly. They went to the bunker door as they heard a knock.

Keith jumped into the air startled while Branch felt his heart pounding. For once he was a bit surprised one could say.

"Branch! Open up!" He heard a certain familiar voice. He groaned.

"Poppy! That was you? Just great! Just great!"

"You sound.. panicky what's wrong? I just wanted to tell you something." Poppy responded from behind the door as Branch opened it.

Keith shrugged and went inside his room.

"This better be for a good reason!" Branch frowned.

"No look! While I was heading back from my pod to the party place. I found this!" She showed him a locket.

Branch eyed the thing strangely. A golden locket with sapphires emblemed in it. It looked really familiar.

"It was lying on the ground. Do you think it belonged to our mystery troll?" She asked him.

"Poppy.. go back to the party. I'll meet you in an hour." He said taking the locket from her.

"But Branch-" He cut her off.

"Just go. Go back to the party for Troll's sake."

"Ugh fine! But does this mean you're coming to the party?" She asked hopefully, her eyes pleading.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned as Branch felt his face turn red and his eyes turn blood red while his face turned pale.

He quickly turned out from Poppy who blinked.

"Branch... your face!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm have bit of a headache so I told you we'll discuss this later."

Poppy blinked. She was probably hallucinating and was tired from all this party planning.

"See you later at the party then Branch. Bye!"

Once she left, Branch closed the door and leaned against it huffing and breathing heavily. Was he losing control over his emotions? Was he turning into his Ripper self now?

"Dang that was a close call Uncle." Keith said, shaking his head.

"I.. I'll just go." Branch said going to his room.

But then he stopped after seeing someone sitting on the chair near his desk in his room.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A figure wearing hooded clothes said. Branch and Poppy's mystery person.

"You." Branch grumbled. He was right! He had been right all along!

"Hello brother." The hooded figure calmly said. His mouth turning into a small smug smile.

Branch using his supernatural abilities pushed the figure against the wall real hard.

"Now now mate. Is that a way to welcome me? I thought you'd give me a hug and tell me how much you missed me!" The hooded figure groaned and then removed his hood revealing to be a purple troll with ombré teal which turned into light green hair.

"Me? Missing you?" Branch acted like he was going to throw up.

"Never. Now what the heck are you doing in Troll Village?!"

The purple troll rolled his eyes.

"Just came to see my little brother Branch. Is that too much to ask for?" He replied.

"You are not my brother!" Branch yelled. "You never were and never will be Creek!"

"You haven't changed the least bit. Now Branch..." Creek put a hand on his shoulder. Before Branch could do anything, Creek threw him onto a cabinet which broke into pieces.

"You asked for the hard way brother." Creek smirked as Branch clutched his bleeding arm. Creek sat on a chair acting like it was a throne.

"It's honestly good to be back home."

Definitely not 'Hello brother' and more like 'Hello darkness!'

 **-A/N-**

 **Did anyone expect that?**

 **And I know Creek would fit more as Stefan from The Vampire Diaries rather than being Damon. And Branch would be Damon rather than being Stefan but then again I'm not exactly doing this as the Vampire Diaries. And actually the characters don't act much as each other anyways. Poppy doesn't even fit as Elena in the first place.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chp4 - Plot Twists

**~Chapter 4 - Plot Twists~**

 **Poppy's POV**

Curiosity was filling me. I had to go find Branch once I found the locket. Who could the mystery person be? The locket had some kind of weird feeling to it. Almost as if it was tempting to tell me a story. It was also kind of weird how I came across it. Just fallen on a lonely street leading to Rainbow Bridge near the Misty Meadows. The same place where mom-

Never mind, I don't want to think about that yet. What I'm finding strange is how Branch reacted to me giving him the locket. I..his face! It looked different to me. I must have definitely been hallucinating, maybe I even drank too much punch who knows? But certainly that was weird. Maybe I just imagined that because Branch is always a closed off guy. I wish.. I wish he would just open up and let me in.

"Poppy." Smidge called me. I looked at her humming the tune of a song I love. But then again I literally love all songs except really gloomy ones. Gotta think positive after all!

"Hm?" I looked over at Smidge who put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?" Smidge asked.

"I just went to take a walk." I told her which was half true. I was walking towards Troll Grove after all.

"Princess of Partying took a break?"

Smidge gasped. "Oh my gah!"

She felt my forehead.

"Are you alright Poppy?!"

"I'm fine." I whined. Why does everyone care so much?

"I just want to pay Branch a visit to ask him whether he's coming to the party tonight!"

Smidge raised an eyebrow, "I should've known. You do like hanging out with your boyfriend after all."

"Smidge! He's not my boyfriend!" I blushed furiously.

"Well then why are you blushing?" She smirked.

"You- I- Him-" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Her words were making me embarrassed. I love Smidge but sometimes she is just... sigh.

"Come on Poppy. You know I'm messing with you." Smidge chuckled and lightly elbowed me causing me to have a fit of giggles.

"Did he say yes?"

"Kind of. His answer was different but I'm pretty sure he'll come today!" I grinned.

"Well that's good I guess but I still don't trust the guy. I'll keep an eye on him." Smidge narrowed her eyes.

"Smidge why do you think Branch is the one behind the animal attacks?" I sighed. Since yesterday, Smidge had been making wacky theories how Branch could have a pet Dinosaur who's attacking trolls.

"Just saying! Who else could it be? Plus all the animals around here are way too nice except the wingdingles." Smidge growled at the thought of the huge birds.

"I have full faith in Branch and I believe he'd rather prevent the attacks than cause them." I defended.

"And you still don't say he's your boyfriend." Smidge coughed.

"Smidge!" I shouted at her again as she ran off laughing. I sighed once more than smiled.

"There's no problem in dreaming Poppy!" She yelled from the distance.

I looked at all the Trolls dancing and having fun. Maybe Branch would enjoy this though I know he hates crowds. I told Suki to lower the music. She gladly understood and put on a calming song about cupcakes and rainbows. Just perfect! Just then I saw Keith, a young yet enthusiastic troll telling stories to his friends and Biggie was there too along with Mr.Dinkles.

"And there it was.." He said trailing off as he got a scary look in his eyes. The others gulped, one even hid behind a log on which most of them were sitting around afar lighting a small campfire.

I walked towards them and sat down to hear the story. No one objected. In fact Keith grinned at me for some reason. Maybe he was happy I was there to listen.

"Sam walked towards the dark place. It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop so loudly." Keith mumbled, smirking.

"Oh dear.." Biggie whimpered, clutching Mr.Dinkles tightly.

"W-what happened next...?"

"And then he saw a blinding light! He screamed! He shouted!" Keith stood upon a log as if proclaiming something.

I blinked. What a story. Biggie hid a log with the other young troll. Sam in the story probably was really unlucky.

"And then everyone appeared in front of Sam! His family and friends had planned a surprise for him and they turned the lights on once he appeared at his destination. They sang happy birthday to him. He smiled and had a good time with them. The end." Keith hopped off the log, pretty satisfied with his story.

"That plot twist though!!" One of his friends gasped out as the rest of them chattered about it. I clapped gleefully while Biggie smiled a bit. Keith walked up to me, "Hope you liked my story!"

"I sure did. I loved it actually." I smiled.

"I think you weren't originally here to listen to my story. What's up Princess Poppy? Is there something I can do?" He raised an eyebrow. For a Troll, Keith was pretty smart. But then again he was related to Branch and I guess that ran in the Timberlake family.

"Do you know where your Uncle Branch is?" I asked him. Keith tapped his chin. "Nope. In fact after you left to go to the party. Uncle went in his room and I guess that's where he has been ever since. I didn't want to bother him so I just left him a note that I'm going to the party tonight." Keith explained.

"Hmm." I muttered. Why did it feel like something was different?

"Poppy there has been someone asking for you. I haven't seen that troll ever before. Maybe from the neighboring villages." Satin said as she and Chenille appeared there. I nodded simultaneously and then looked at Keith, "Thank you."

The light green troll just waved as I left along with Satin and Chenille.

"Who are you both taking me to? Did this person tell you his name?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"Well he is hot. But that's that." Satin sighed happily as Chenille rolled her eyes.

"Sister you think all guys are hot."

"Oh shush!" Satin said, turning a shade of dark pink as the two started their daily quarrel again. I rolled my eyes, smiling playfully. These two will never change.

"What do you care about my love life Chenille?" Satin rolled her eyes.

"Oh puh-lease!" Chenille swatted her hand in the air, stopping in the middle of our way. "You are just a hopeless romantic!"

"Says you!" Satin yelled.

"Ugh. You're so annoying." Chenille groaned.

"No! You are!"

"I'm not! Definitely you!"

"You're the blue twin!"

"Better than being the pink one anyways!"

Poppy sighed. When was this going to end? Curiosity was just getting the better of her each and every second as she felt anticipated to meet the troll wishing to see her.

"Princess Poppy, it is an honor to meet you." A calm voice said, I turned around. Satin and Chenille blinked.

"That's him!" Satin confirmed.

"Yeah." Chenille assured.

"Why thank you for helping me." The calm voiced troll answered, with a hint of snakiness in his voice. A cold, bitterness.

"You're welcome." Chenille faked a smile. "See ya later then Poppy!"

She gave me a thumbs up and then dragged a dreamy Satin with her.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I faced the other troll who had purple skin in front of me. He straightened his teal ombré hair which split into light green at it's end.

"Who doesn't know you?" He said, rather than asked. Well that was certainly true but not an answer I was hoping for.

"You still haven't answered my other question." I folded my arms.

"My my you are one stubborn princess." He smiled, bringing his palms together.

"Namaste I'm Creek."

"I've never seen you here before. Where do you come from?" I asked.

"You may be the Princess of the Trolls but you are definitely the Queen of asking questions." Creek smirked. I giggled.

"I actually come from a long long way from here. Get ready for a major plot twist."

I raised an eyebrow. I was sure that I could take whatever this plot twist was.

"Has Branch never trusted you with the fact that he had an older, calm, handsome brother?" Creek laughed.

My eyes widened.

 **-A/N-**

 **Creek shall always be a creep. But he is going to go through some real character development in this story.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Chp5 - Joke’s On You

**~Chapter 5 - Joke's On You~**

 **Branch's POV**

 _'I'm not going to the party! I'm not going to go to the party!'_ I grimaced, thinking about that again and again.

"Oh for troll's sake Branch, Creek is back in the village and who knows what he will do?! Hurt everyone?! He is a vampire too you know that right?" I said to myself angrily. I should go out there. I honestly should.

I glanced at the locket Poppy brought earlier. I clutched it and admired its features. "How the heck did Creek have this?" I mumbled to myself. I opened a random jar hidden in the kitchen. It contained vervain.

Vervain was a type of herb that made vampires weak. Vervain hurt us vampires badly. Like the sun does. The sun doesn't hurt me because I have something known as a 'Sun Ring' which protects me. It's a long story how I got it. I carefully put a vervain plant in the center of the locket then closed it.

I did it for someone. I knew she'll need it now that Creek is here. If a person has vervain near them, a vampire can't hypnotize them into doing things. Creek can't forcefully manipulate Poppy after that.

A thought then made its way into my brain as I looked at the locket it complete horror.

 _'What if.. what if Creek is the one who's hunting Trolls and ultimately killing them?'_

 _'Which means that he killed the two trolls named Glint and Sugar in Misty Meadows yesterday?'_

It all must have started when Creek got into town after all. And knowing Creek, he would rather have some fun than meet his family first which is exactly what he did! I know my brother too well after all.

"Son of a cupcake!" I muttered. Now I had a reason to go to one of Poppy's parties. I needed to find Creek. He just thrashed me earlier and then zoomed out of the window before I could stop him. And Keith had already left for the party so I couldn't warn my great-great nephew about the arrival of his other great-great uncle Creek. How wonderful.

I zoomed out of the bunker quicker than a wingdingle and those birds are pretty fast. One of the reasons I fear them actually. I got Gary, my trusty remote control son. Yes he's my son. He was there for me when no one else was. I've officially adopted him. Becoming a vampire can make you insane even which explains why a non-living object is supposedly important for me.

But that's not all Gary is. He's also the key to unlocking traps I've set up in the village just in case of emergencies. Gary's proven to be useful since the 20th century at least. But no one knows that. They think all of the Timberlakes were survival freaks when I was the only one who was paranoid enough. Of course they can't know that. They'll hunt me down for being immortal and a vampire. So Keith's parents acted like our ancestors used to set up traps before too in order to hide my identity. So they can't know that I was actually the troll who set up traps in the 20th century as well.

I found Keith telling stories to his friends. He was doing a good job keeping them entertained. At least none of them were screaming from being attacked by Creek. I called Keith towards me who gladly walked over.

"Keith!" I whisper shouted. Mainly 'cause vampires have good hearing. And Creek could be around somewhere and might here be from a mile away.

"'Sup Uncle Branch!" Keith exclaimed.

"Can't believe you actually joined us for a party! I'm amazed!"

"Keith, where is Poppy?" I asked quickly looking around and scanning the huge party crowd for Poppy. How wasn't there any music in this party? It just seemed like there were campfires everywhere. This didn't seem like a party. Guess Poppy had other plans for tonight.

"Hm searching for your Princess hm? I see. Well I did see her earlier. She heard this pretty cool story of mine and liked it!" Keith grinned immensely.

"That's great." I rolled my eyes than blinked because of something that Keith said.

"Keith!" I clenched my teeth together.

"Haha I'm joking. But yeah she was here earlier. She left with those two twins who love fashion. Satin and Chenille!" The 13 year old said.

"Do you know why?" I asked curiously. Something just didn't feel right about this.

"Get this Uncle Branch, I may not be a vampire like you." Keith whispered in my ear. "I may not have hearing skills from like far away you but yes! I did hear Satin and Chenille tell Princess Poppy that someone wished to meet her." I smirked immensely after he said that,

"Knew all of the Timberlakes were detectives like myself."

Keith beamed up at me and grinned.

"Keith, I shouldn't hide this from you. There is a chance other Trolls might get attacked tonight. Try to take as much as the party inside somewhere. Maybe to the Grand Trolls Hall in the center of the village? That can hold all the Trolls partying."

"As you wish Uncle but what's the problem?" Keith asked.

"There's a chance that-" I started saying off but was cut of by giggling and cackling laughter coming from behind me. Two trolls I could tell. And their giggling and cackling laughter wasn't unknown to me. Poppy and Creek.

"You're definitely the Queen of asking questions!" Creek said from the distance.

"Sorry Creek I'm just curious." Poppy smiled. So they already introduced themselves? Well Creek is a fast talker.

"If it isn't my grump of a brother!" Creek laughed, patting my shoulder while laughing. I groaned not even noticing him walk over to me. Keith just looked confused.

"Look at you! How big you've grown, my uh nephew." Creek cleared his throat, grinning at Keith.

"So he's the problem?" Keith whispered to me. "Precisely yes he is." I whispered back to Keith who nodded and narrowed his eyes at Creek.

Creek gave me that I-Heard-You death glare. Of course he heard me with his vampire super powers. Who would have suspected?

"So?" Poppy skipped over in front of me from behind of Creek.

"Branch you never told me you had an older, funny brother!"

"Funny?" I almost angrily spat out. Well according to me Creek's features sure look like a clown but personality wise.. not at all.

"So sad Branch. You didn't mention me. Tells me how much you trust the Princess over here." Creek smirked to which Keith looked at me nervously. And Poppy looked hurt. Because she believed what Creek said. But I hadn't trusted her with this for a reason. A really deep and dark reason.

"None of your business Creek!" I scowled immensely.

"Wait a second.. if he's your brother. He's also my other uncle right?" Keith added nervously. "But Uncle Branch, you never mentioned him in front of me either. I thought you trusted me too."

"Now you crossed over the line Branch. Hiding things from your own family? Over the line brother." Creek shook his head in disgust at me. Great now Keith thought I was a liar. I was trying to only protect him too! Creek had proven to be the manipulative flower again. But Creek didn't compel Keith or Poppy. Guess words prove enough individually too.

Why do I call him flower? Well whenever he bloomed and opened up to people, they trusted him easily even though all he did was lie. He beautifully mesmerized people to listen to him just like a flower shows itself.

Poppy frowned up at me. Keith just looked sad and glared at me. "You said you'd open the curtains. You promised my parents to take care of me. Is this caring?" Keith sighed looking at me as he walked over to Creek.

"Don't worry about him. Keith right?" Creek ruffled our "nephew's" hair. Keith smiled up at him, "Right."

"Branch I.." Poppy looked at me, giving a small smile. "I think we don't need to search for our mystery troll anymore."

"What! Why!" I acted like I didn't know who it was already. Creek gave me a smug look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Creek told me it was most likely him. It's okay though. I no longer feel like it's someone we need to be cautious of like you told me. I trust Creek."

 ** _I trust Creek._**

Those three words kept revolving around in my head. I knew Poppy trusted too easily and forgave too easily but this was just too much. She couldn't trust Creek! Out of all Trolls! She could trust someone else like-

She can't trust me. I'm sure she doesn't. After I lied to her. And she knows I lied to Keith too which downs my reputation if I even had one.

"Hmmph fine." I muttered. It's not like I care. It's honestly not like I care. I don't care of what they think of each other. Do I?

"I want you to have this." I grumbled, looking away as I held out the locket. Poppy gazed at the locket curiously.

"The same locket which I found? Why?" She asked.

"I just-" I trailed off. This was something I could agree with. Poppy was definitely the Queen of questions even if she was just the Princess.. yet. I could tell Creek was listening to our conversation. How he had found the locket, I don't know but he didn't oppose.

"An old locket that I bought once. Creek must've found and dropped it." I lied. "You can have it. It'll look good on you anyways." I froze, noticing what I said. Oh geez. I swallowed slightly. I just hoped Poppy couldn't see the blush that covered my cheeks.

"I mean uh."

"If you insist Branch." Poppy giggled.

"I'm glad you think so. The last part of what you said." She smirked.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes trying not to make a big deal of it. It wasn't like I always told her that. Maybe I will.

Poppy wanted me to help her wear it so I did. Entire time Creek was acting like his dumb face and making faces when Poppy couldn't see. I couldn't see Keith. He probably went to join his friends again.

"Thanks Branch!" Poppy pulled me into a hug. Oh no it was hugtime.

"Must breathe. No hugs!" I squirmed around. "Quit fighting for once." She whispered, her breath against my right ear. I huffed, saying random things. For the first time I couldn't push her away. I felt too numb to do it.

Creek sat besides me on a tree branch, few minutes after Poppy left. "I wanted you to give her that locket." He smirked. "You know I already have made her think that you didn't trust her. And I also made Keith believe that. And once Poppy and Keith both find out the real truth about Cinnamon.. they'll hate you forever. Especially Poppy."

I straightened up and looked at my brother. We may be related by blood but we never were by heart and soul. Perhaps once, a long time ago but never again. "At least they'll know by then. At least they won't trust you either." I sneered.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get myself a drink." Creek kept his hands in his pants' pockets. That guy never really liked wearing a shirt but now he was wearing a white shirt, about to be stained with blood for sure.

 _'Too bad Creek. Too bad you don't know that I put vervain in the locket I gave to Poppy. Just in case.'_ I thought.

 _'Joke's on you Creek. Joke's on you.'_

 **-A/N-**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chp6 - Time Rewinded

**~Chapter 6 - Time Rewinded~**

 **Third Person's POV**

All Branch could think about right now is that all of this was his fault. He shouldn't have let Creek just walk away from him. For the purple troll to go get himself a drink. His intentions weren't good. And Branch knew that. He knew it but he didn't stop Creek.

And because of that.. he was probably the worst troll alive.

"S-she'll be okay right?" Satin stuttered, glancing at her twin sister Chenille who currently laid on a hospital bed, unconscious. The Snack Pack has gathered round, though Branch stayed in the very back.

"We can't say for sure. She's lost a lot of blood. Luckily she somehow survived the animal attack. But all we can do now is hope for the best." Dr.Plum, one of Troll Villages' head doctors stated. Branch could clearly hear the sternness of her voice but at the same time, he could see the fear in the older troll's eyes.

Satin gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. "I shouldn't have argued with Chenille!" She sobbed. "We wouldn't have split our hair and I would've been there with her when it happened!" Biggie sympathetically kept a hand on the pink fashion troll's shoulder offering comfort.

"I wish... I wish I could've just grabbed that animal and beat the living cupcakes and rainbows out of it for what it did to Chenille!!" Smidge roared, almost barreling towards a wall but was held back by Guy Diamond.

"Smidge that poor wall's not the enemy." The glitter troll sighed glumly.

"Well I just hope Chenille gets better! I'm willing to give her a dozen cupcakes once she does!" Cooper said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "She's strong. She'll get through this. She's stubborn enough." Branch's ears perked up when he heard Poppy speak in a long while. He had never seen the Princess so silent until today. She seemed as if she was a completely different person.

"Yes! And Mr.Dinkles agrees with me! And he's always right!" Biggie exclaimed as he smiled, one that Satin reciprocated. Soon the Snack Pack's faces had all brightened up and they were back to square one. Half of them had started making preparations on what they would do for Chenille once she got better while half of them stayed by their friend's side.

Poppy genuinely smiled lightly. At least everything was okay right? "Thank you guys so much for doing this." Satin said as she quickly hugged the group. Branch internally grimaced and stayed out of it. It wasn't even hug time, what kind of a new thing was this?

"I think, Branch deserves the biggest thank you. He's the one who found Chenille after we noticed she went missing last night." Poppy commented.

Everyone snapped their attention to the grey troll. "Oh no no no no.. I just came across her luckily hehe. Anyone would have. I was somehow the first one." Branch stammered. Satin pulled Branch into the hug as he internally freaked out, wanting to scream so bad.

"You're definitely included in that thank you Branch. I'm sorry for all the amounts of rudeness I showed when I thought you just overreacted at the name of danger." Satin laughed quietly.

"I-It's f-fine!" Branch gritted his teeth. "Can I get out from this hug?!" The Snack Pack all pulled away from each other and Branch took deep breaths. "That was highly dangerous!" He argued. Poppy giggled. Typical Branch.

"T-thank you." Satin stuttered holding Branch's hands. "As I said earlier, no problem. It's what any normal troll would've done." Poppy noticed the way Branch said "normal." Did he think he wasn't one of them? The thought made her feel bad.

"Just heard what happened. Terribly sorry about that. Your sister is quite a charmer Satin, she didn't deserve all of this." Branch gritted his teeth when he heard Creek's voice. "Creek what are you doing here?" He tried not to growl at Creek for hurting one of Poppy's friends and for hurting Poppy indirectly by this herself.

"I came here to express my sympathy brother. Thankfully most trolls have finally decided to stay inside their pods after this incident." Creek sighed blissfully. "Wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now, would we?"

Branch glared at him, his eyes flashing red but he quickly blinked realizing he couldn't go full on vampire and attack on Creek without the others noticing. Creek could only smirk at his younger brother. "My, my, what a tragedy. But I do hope for your sister's recovery Satin."

Satin nodded, a light blush on her cheeks. _'You could do so much better Satin.'_ Branch mentally gagged with an eye roll. He and Creek didn't even seem related. Plus the grey troll felt as if he should barrel his brother into the wall himself. Creek stared at Chenille then shot Branch a gleaming look as if he should be worried. Very worried.

Why indeed. He should be. Perhaps time needed to be rewinded to understand what actually happened.

OoO

 **6 hours ago**

Branch drank some punch in the party area near the Troll Village grill where the party was taking place. Stargazing Club, an event club held by Poppy to simply watch the stars was taking place too. Branch had to admit the idea of learning more about constellations could actually benefit the trolls. Maybe the Princess wasn't so naive after all.

He would've paid a visit maybe. Feeling hopeful even if he was pretty sure she would totally hate him when she finds out who is he. Not that she already doesn't. 'For all I know. I should've died by now instead of living for so long.' He thought. He was pretty sure he heard rustling near the bushes.

Branch didn't move as his ears twitched trying to hear anything. "This is all your fault! Chenille why do you have to be so stubborn?!" A voice shrieked. Satin. He knew it was Satin's voice. And she mentioned Chenille, shortly after which Branch heard the voice of.

"Well excuse me Satin! Clearly can't you see Ripley isn't your type of friend? She's so.. so sporty! We're the fashion twins! Not the death riskers!" Chenille answered her sister's question.

"I can decide who I want to be friends with. You don't get to make that choice. Hate to break it to you girl but it's like you only care about our own feelings. Not mine, not anyone else's! What do you even know about friendship?" Satin spat as Chenille gasped. 'Ouch.' Branch thought. That's gotta sting.

Sometimes his special distanced vampire hearing abilities helped while other times it hurt. He wasn't sure how to exactly feel about this situation.

"J-just! I-I.." Chenille trailed off. "Maybe we should separate for a while. I need some space!" Satin grimaced. Chenille didn't say anything as Satin separated their hair. Branch heard the light pink troll's footsteps storming away. Awkwardly, he could've gone there to comfort Chenille but he still wasn't going to suddenly become a softie.

So he walked away. Just like that. Big mistake. It could've costed him her life.

-X-

Creek lazily greeted trolls as he walked down into the forest. 'Too pale for me to drink from.' He glanced at a light green troll. 'That guy seems like an O- blood type, I don't really like those.' At this point he was just overreacting. Sobbing. Creek furrowed his eyebrows, his calm expression remaining on his face.

Someone was crying. Someone was lamenting. He could hear them. Creek looked around for a moment and saw no one so he decided to zoom past quickly to arrive behind the sobbing person, whoever it was in 1 second.

"Are you alright?" He asked with an unreadable look. Chenille sniffled turned around. "No offense new guy but what could you possibly know about sisterly feelings and arguments? No I'm not okay! What does it look like?" She sighed, wiping her tears. "I should've just gone with it. My sister's right. I'm not in control of her life. So I shouldn't act like I am."

"Maybe you should let go of the pain Chenille. A sweet considering troll such as you doesn't possibly need this." Creek stated firmly. "How? I messed up! And now I don't know how I'm ever going to make up to her!" Chenille exclaimed.

"I can help you. But you need to trust me." Creek said, meeting eyes with her. It was working. The vampire compulsion power was activating. "You will make no sound. Stay silent. And you'll feel better. No sound." Chenille nodded, in his set trance.

Creek smirked before revealing his fangs as his teal eyes suddenly turned a dark red. "Or maybe you know what? Scream all you want. I want my so-called brother getting all paranoid and wacky about this."

-X-

"I should apologize to her." Satin bit her lip as she hung out with the girls of the Snack Pack crew, excluding Chenille who surprisingly hadn't returned to the party area. Nor at the Stargazing club sometime ago.

"You guys will be fine. I know. Fights happen sometimes. All you have to do is eventually hug, sing and dance it out." Poppy gave her a reassuring smile. Satin nodded. "Yeah!" Smidge yelled out, standing up. "Okay then I'm going to go find-" Satin started but froze when all of them heard a blood-curdling scream.

"T-that sound like.." DJ Suki took off her headphones, hearing the terrorizing tone even after listening to music. "CHENILLE! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Satin shouted, bolting into that direction. "Satin! Wait!" Poppy said. She frantically searched around the area for one certain troll.

But Branch was nowhere to be seen.

"Poppy I think.. I think the animal got Satin. The one that killed two trolls the other day." Smidge gulped. "Smidge! Don't be so negative!" Suki hissed as the two followed Satin for they couldn't let their friend go alone like this. Especially at night.

-X-

Branch had acted quickly. He wasn't expecting to hear a scream but he flinched when he did. He was trying to attempt to apologize to Creek and try to make an excuse which was partly the truth on why he never mentioned Creek when he heard it.

Keith and his young troll friends shrieked and gathered around Branch whimpering and shaking. For once the survivalist let all of them hug him. He knew they were scared. He wrapped an arm around them in order to ensure their safety. "Keith. Stay right here with your friends. I'm going to see what that was okay?" He looked at his "nephew."

"B-But.." Keith started to say. A small smirk made the way to his face since he knew his uncle Branch could tear down anything with his super-troll strength. "Be careful!" He called off while Branch grunted a yes and ran off. He hoped he hadn't been too late.

He had to tackle Creek to the ground. He was highly disgusted. "How could you prey on an innocent troll like that?!" He spat out seeing Chenille unconscious on the ground. Creek grinned like a lunatic, blood staining his mouth. "Don't worry. She'll heal. I gave her some of my blood. And you know vampire blood heals living creatures."

Branch resisted the urge to punch him. "I decided to let her live because I can control my troll feeding blood spree unlike you. That's why you live on simple small critter blood right? Because you'll lose control over your trollanity if you do drink ACTUAL blood?"

"Shut it." Branch growled. He went over to Chenille. Blood. There was blood over the ground. His eyes turned red. "Heh." He smirked, feeling hazy. Creek rolled his eyes and steadied Branch's shoulders with his hands. "Easy mate easy. Let's just walk away okay?" He secretly feared Branch might get seen by the other Trolls. "No!" Branch practically screamed. "I need blood!"

"Calm down." Creek hissed, dragging his brother away. "This is exactly what I meant." Branch squirmed in Creek's grasp. "You can taste it? But I can't now?!" Branch roared. "We need to get out of here. Or you know what, I would love to let you stay here and get caught by the other Trolls. But that risks exposing vampires like us. Your beloved Princess will hate you." Creek shrugged.

"She wasn't mine to begin with." Branch said, sort of calming down as he was now distracted by Creek's words. "She looks like her." Branch heard Creek say with a distant expression. "But she's not. So keep away from her." Branch stated, going back to normal. "I should be saying that to you." Creek coldly snapped before disappearing from view.

Branch knew he had to help Chenille or else she could possibly bleed to death. But there was no way he could help without vengefully having a share of blood too. "What should I do?"

He cringed after having the worst possible plan. After grabbing a dagger from his pocket (always being prepared as usual) he dragged it upon his arm acting as if an animal had scratched him then went away. He screamed in pain before hiding the dagger hoping somebody would come this way.

"I-I found Chenille!" He shouted. "T-the animal was here too!" So many lies in one night. He forced himself to be as away from the blue troll as possible. Good heavens someone better hurry up before he lost control again. Any moment now.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge exclaimed, popping up from the bushes. Witnessing the sight made her feel faint but she struggled to remain strong. "Poppy! Satin! Everyone else! Branch found Chenille but oh my gah!"

Branch mentally sighed before closing his eyes shut. Acting as a victim was way better than being framed as the predator. Creek was up to no good. He knew it.

OoO

 **Present Time**

Branch's arm was fine really. It didn't hurt much. He stretched it then winced. "Branch I've been meaning to ask you, how did the animal look like?" Poppy suddenly asked as everyone's eyes turned onto him. "I don't remember." The grey troll responded. "I was there. I came across Chenille. I remember sudden pain and I fell to the ground. It was gone before I even saw it. Like a shadow, too evil to be true."

"I'm glad you're okay." The Princess smiled softly up at him. "Do you need some company after going through that?"

"Since when do you think I love company?" Branch mocked, scoffing. "That was something scary you went through Branch." Biggie said in his warm, soothing accent. "Must've been traumatizing."

"My brother thinks birds are traumatizing." Creek stared at which Branch glared at him. No one was supposed to know about his fear of birds!

"Wait really?" Poppy asked to which Branch slowly nodded. "Branch no way! No actual way." He growled. "Yes way and why don't we just drop this?" Branch added and flushed red, embarrassed.

"She's waking up!" Dr.Plum emerged emerged out of nowhere. "Chenille is waking up."

Creek smirked slyly. While no one was looking earlier, he had sneaked into Chenille's room and well done something. Killed her. But she would only wake up again. Why mustn't there be another vampire in this Troll Village other than him and Branch?

If a troll had vampire blood flowing through their veins, if someone killed them.. they would become a vampire. Since Creek gave Chenille some blood before to heal quickly..

"Let's see how my dear brother reacts to a situation like this. Don't worry Cinnamon.. soon I'll build my army of vampires and set you free." He whispered.

 **-A/N-**

 **So well this is not exactly like The Vampire Diaries. I sort of forgot what happened in season 1 of that show. I do remember the basics but I'm just going to add my own plot twists at this point.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
